metajetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Miller
Johnny Miller is the main protagonist of Metajets and a current member and field leader of the elite squad 'Metajets' and current champion of the 2067 year A.R.C. racing compitition. He was just an average teenager living on a farm. One day he was offered a chance to compete in Pro-Jet racing called the A.R.C . After he was there he discovered the existence of a human protection organization called the Metajets and was ecstatic at the fact that he could join. Due to his father having connections to Captain strong and showing him his jet prowess, He was able to join the Metajets quickly. Personality Johnny Miller has a can-do it attitude as well as being a cunning pilot. He is also compassionate and caring. He also looks up to his father, a former Metajets pilot, who disappeared while on a mission. He hopes his father will return while continuing to look for him. He is always looking out for his teammates and is a somewhat stragety person always thinking in battle. Appeareance Johnny is a fairly tall slightly musuclar man with almost pale skin. His most distingiushed appearence is his spiky orange hair. Johnny gets his orange hair from his father, although johnnys was a lighter shade of orange than his dad. He has blue eyes like his father as well. His attire is a mostly red jumpsuit with white and blue outlines. In his metajets suit it is a red and white template suit that has a helmemt that covers his head and has a orange plate infront. His former attire before becoming an a.r.c racer was a brown jumpsit like clothing with a white undershirt with olive green gloves and googles that sat upon his head when not in use. Plot (Please note that not all details and every single episode is stated in the plot below and may contain SPOILERS). Johnny was born to a famous A.R.C racer and an unkown mother on a farm. His father was also a metajets member and leader. As johnny grew older he took on his fathers dreams to become a famous pilot. It is unknown who and where is johnnys mother. One day on september 6, 2067 johnny was flying his plane in the open field on his farm showing very skilled piloting, while almost hitting a incoming aircratft. While landing he was shocked to see Captain Jorge Strong of the a.r.c Standing with his Aunt. Captain Strong told johnny that his skills enabled him to become a pro-jet racer. When later flying to soaring hights two blackcloud aircrafts almost hit johnny and he almost hit who would later be indentified as trey jordan a very high ranking a.r.c racer. As johnny landed he was comfronted by trey and Maggie strong( who johnny blushes at), daughter of captain jorge strong, and zakery kim a top 10 a.r.c pilot. Afterwards johnny races zak to be qualified for pro, and beates him. Later after trey challanges him to a race and bails he whitnessed the 3 transform into this elite squad that battles evil. when Burner ( a.k.a trey ) is in trouble, johnny sacrafises his jet to save him. later captain strong appoints johnny to become a meta jets member and captain strong gives johnny his fathers jet. Later through the series johnny is a top A.R.C Racer and has joined the metajets and has the code name Ace. Johnny fights all sorts of enemys like the swarm, pirates, and of course blackcloud. After the two parter episode self destruct, captain strong deranks trey from being leader and gives the position to johnny ( a position his father once held ). Sometime later johnny returns to his his home back on the farm which everyone throws a party, and blackcloud comes to ruin it but johnny and the metajets defeated them and johnny later continues to party. Johnny later goes undercover to join a secret group known as the the scarlett- circle, which the latters team thinks he really joined, and had to team up with viper. Well into the two part series finale, the Metajets and blackcloud have an allout war which threatens the soaring heights with bombs. After Ace, foxtrot and Burner fight the war in the skies ace finds zak to defuse all the bombs and afterwards general raven helds a gun up to ace and tells him to take off his helemt ( which he does ) revealing himself to raven who identfies him as an a.r.c racer and who is the one who foils all of ravens plans. He also states that hes the johnnys father Jack Miller (which indicates that he too knows johnnys father; possibly from the 1st black cloud war 9 years ago). Johnny states that his father was a good man but raven states if only johnny knew the truth about his father. He then tricks raven and takes his gun and shoots one of his liquid nitrogen tanks near raven which freezes him, ending the black cloud war. In the after math viper takes crusher and fly-girl to be thier new general and they fly to places unknown.Later johnny and trey have a final race to determin that years A.R.C Champion, and in a close calls none other than johnny miller wins the race and he and trey shake hands stating that hes going to miss being champion and the two then hug. Raven is later seen frozen but is melting in a certain liquid wich will slowly melt raven. Afterwards the team celebrate thier victory whith fireworks and a dance and johnny and maggie semmingly starting a relationship (although she states she dosent date teammates, its still hinted that they started dating). Plane Main Article: Johnny's Plane Johnny built his original plane from scrap parts in his farm. In the first episode in metjets his planes apperance was a large mostly tan rusted like plane with light purple plates on top with two jet engines. Johhny was verry skilled in use of this plane. The plane later got destroyed in episode one in a fight against the black cloud, but was replaced with a Metajet that belonged to his father. His metajets planes equipment has a canon that fires laser like gun bullets like every other metajets plane.Johnnys plane signiture attack equip on his plane are liquid nitrogen rockets wich can freeze enemys in powerful ice making it difficult to escape and also gave his father the codename icestorm. Unlike the other's planes johnnys has a single jet engine. The color of his jet is red and white. His normal metajets plane is the same but take away the equipment. Relationships Metajets 'Captain Strong' Johnny respects his captain and his decisions. He also knows that the captain had a relationship with his dad. The details of that relationship haven`t been fully stated yet, but due to that the captain sees potential in johnny as seen when he makes johhny field leader. 'Trey Jordon' (code name: Burner) Trey and Johnny have the largest rivalry in Metajets due to johhny rivalring him in speed and having taken his spot as field leader. They both strived to become the top pilot and at the end of the series they earned the same number of points. They had to have another battle, but were interrupted by Blackcloud trying to blow up Soaring Hights. When johnny was given the rank of field leader which deranked trey, he at first showed expresse and anger, but came to accept johhny as leader and became cool with it. But in the end they both respect each other to the very end as friends and partners. Inj the series finale johnny beats him and becomes the champion of that years A.R.C compitition. 'Zakery Kim' (code name: Vector) Johnny and Zak are on fairly good terms and are possibly the best of friends. Johnny thinks that Zak`s inventions are cool and Zak likes to exploit Johnny for a way to get money. At first johnny though that zak was a showoff but afterwards became goodfriends 'Maggie Strong '(code name: Foxtrot) Maggie is johhny's possible girlfriend and love interest throught the series. Since johnny joined the a.r.c they both have been seen to care for one another in both battle and as friends. When johhny first laid eyes on maggie, he was blushing. thier close friend relationship continues throught the series and in the series finale athough she states she dosent date her comrades she still dates johnny. Jack Miller (former codename: Icestorm) A former A.R.C Pilot as well as a former Metajets member and leader. Not much is known about him but, he along with captain strong was apart of the team known as metajets with possibly two other memebers. He dissaperead 9 years ago during the first black cloud war. Raven states that if only johnny knew the truth about his father he wouldnt think he was a goodman. Blackcloud 'Raven' General raven is the leader of black cloud and therefore is an enemy to johnny. throught the series johnny has fought raven and in every attempt when raven tried somthing evil johnny and the metajets always succeds in foiling his plans which annoys ravens followers more notaboly viper ( who later takes crusher and fly- girl and becoming thier new ' General.' ). Raven seems to have a past with Johnny's father, but the history between themselves is currently unknown. 'Viper' Despite being on opposing sides, they don't hate each other as much but are still enemies. They formed an alliance to stop and escape from the Scarlett-Circle (viper did not know tho that he was Ace). Trivia *He is the only member of the metajets to have a single jet engine on his plane. *He is the newest member and dispite that was able to become field leader. *Since episode 1, trey has continued throught the series to call johnny 'Farmboy' and 'johnnyboy' *He and Maggie are the only caucasian members of the team and both are 15 Category:Characters